


Untitled

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's seen The Matrix way too many times. Wesley/Trinity. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

According to Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn have seen The Matrix way too much.

“You sit there glued to the TV watching the same scenes over and over again,” she snorts, “then you go practice kung fu and shooting with a gun in each hand! You so need a life!” 

Wesley usually ignores Cordelia even though in any other case he’d probably agree. But every time he sees The Matrix, there’s something new to learn, some little message he realizes, a fresh move to practice. There’s also Trinity and to his intense horror he’s realized that he’s attracted to a character in a movie. Oh dear, he really has sunk to the lowest levels of depravity. 

It’s not like she’s gorgeous or even that pretty. It’s not even that she kicks butt extremely well. No, it’s that she has a power deep inside, something special that Wesley wishes he could have as well. She’s a pillar of strength in the darkest of times, a rather admirable trait that is immensely attractive to him, the weakest of Angel’s group.

He thinks about her often.

One night, he might have thought about her too much.

Wesley’s casually strolling around his neighborhood, late at night. Unable to sleep yet again, he walks around with a stake in his pocket and hopes to catch a few vampires. Sure enough, after an hour or so, he comes upon a struggling victim in an alley. He rushes in, ready to attack and save the person.

But someone else is already there. He hears a gun go off – once, twice, thrice – but it’s no use. The vampire must be a hardy one that refuses to let go.

Wesley turns the corner and comes the mouth of an alley. He throws himself at the vampire and shoves away his thrashing victim. He slams the stake through the vampire’s chest and watches in satisfaction as it collapses into dust. He does enjoy saving people.

Wesley gets up and brushes himself off, looking around for the victim. A woman stands before him, her slim figure outlined by the moonlight. She’s clad in impossibly tight shiny black leather, and he knows who she is.

Well, this is impossible. Trinity is a character in a movie, yet it seems that she is standing before him. He slowly walks towards her, trying not to break the magic that seems to be controlling this moment.

Trinity starts to walk away, her coat slightly billowing behind her.

“How can this be real?” he whispers.

Trinity halts abruptly and glares at him.

“You’re Trinity. You-” but he can’t finish because Trinity jumps away from him and flees as the footsteps come closer. She runs into a wrecked phone booth a few yards away, and Wesley starts to chase after her – but then she’s gone and the door of the empty phone booth quivers in the wind.

And Wesley stands in the alley and wonders if he’s really seen Trinity or he just really needs a life.


End file.
